Jealousy
by Tsukita-amuto-sc
Summary: "El gremio sigue igual que siempre, con pelear, destruccion y alcohol, pero ahora Fairy Tail tiene nuevos problemas conocidos como celos y que seran protagonizados por los machos del gremio. Sera posible que todo se resuelva sin desastres?/ Por favor es Fairy Tail/ A donde me fui a meter" *Multiparejas* entren, rianse y mueranse de celos XD
1. Chapter 1: Rival de Amor Gruvia

**Holiwis, Tsuki viene con nuevo fic... soy nueva escribiendo sobre Fairy Tail pero ya me hice adicta con los fics XD**

**espero les guste**

**aqui esta el cap...**

**"Hola"** -dialogo

"_Hola" -pensamiento_

* * *

_Capítulo 1: "Rival de amor"_

En el reino de Fiore, más bien, en la ciudad de Magnolia, lugar lleno de magia y leyendas, ahí, se encuentra el gremio más poderoso, con las mejores leyendas y que seguramente seguirán creando… ese es Fairy Tail.

**-Hola chicos** –hablo Lucy chibi –**bienvenidos a este nuevo capítulo de Fairy Tail, creada por nuestra loca escritora Tsuki.**

-**Eso no estaba en el guion pero bueno… ¿Qué veremos Lucy?** –pregunto chibi Natsu.

-**Es muy sencillo Natsu, veremos… veremos… ¿Qué rayos veremos?**

-**¡Aye! Natsu, Lucy por fin se volvió loca** –sale a escena una Happy chibi.

-**¡Maldito gato!** –Lo empieza a ahorcar -**¿Cómo te atreves a humillarme en público?**

-**Natsu, ¡Ayúdame!**

-**Mmm, ¿saben? Mejor vayamos al capítulo… ¡Aye!**

En el gremio más fuerte de Magnolia, mas especifico, Fairy Tail, donde… ya había desastres. Natsu peleaba con Gajeel pero ya se habían unido Elfman, Macao, Wacaba (estos dos jalados por el albino) y también una Erza furiosa tratando de matar a Natsu por tirar su preciado pastel de fresas. Wendy miraba todo con una gotita resbalando de su cabeza junto a Levy mientras Charle negaba con la cabeza e ignoraba olímpicamente a Happy que de nueva cuenta intentaba regalarle un pescado. En la mesa de al lado, Cana bebía su quinto barril de cerveza como competencia contra su padre Gildarts.

Lily bebía un jugo de Kiwi al lado de un serio Laxus y este era rodeado por los raijinshu. Lissana servía bebidas a los demás, que Mirajane servía, junto con Kinana. Por su parte el maestro Makarov y Mavis miraban todo con una sonrisa orgullosa, claro las peleas y los destrozos son lo que hacían a Fairy Tail.

Si, nada podría cambiar, excepto por… un Gray pensante y vestido… un momento… ¿Gray pensando? Y más que nada ¿Vestido? Por el nombre de Mavis ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí? No es normal, por Dios es como ver a Juvia sin acosar a Gray… ¿y donde esta Juvia? Pues nuestra maga celestial favorita se dio cuenta que aquellos inusuales detalles eran verdaderos ahora el asunto era descubrir porque.

-**Mira-san ¿sabes que le pasa a Gray?** –Pregunto a la albina tras la barra –**ya es bastante raro que no se esté moliendo a golpes a Natsu y los demás pero ¿Vestido? Eso sí es muy extraño.**

Mirajane observo varios segundos al pelinegro y sonrió con picardía.

-**Ara, Ara. Gray está enamorado y bastante celoso diría yo –rio levemente cuando vio la espalda de Gray tensarse ante su comentario.**

-**Mira, deja de decir esas cosas sin sentido, yo no quiero a Juvia** –grito sonrojado y salió del gremio antes de que nadie más dijera nada.

Simplemente no se había dado cuenta que había cometido un ligero error que, claro, ambas chicas notaron.

-**¿Qué fue eso? Y ¿Qué tiene que ver Juvia con eso?** –cuestiono la rubia

-**Esta así desde ayer que nos visitó Lyon-san**

-**Eso no es raro. Lyon siempre viene a ver a Juvia y después se va por su propio pie derrotado o por una patada voladora de Gray.**

**Lo sé**- sonrió maquiavélicamente –**pero ayer vino e invito formalmente a Juvia a una cita en frente de todo el gremio**

-**Sigue sin ser raro Mira-chan –bufo quedando apoyada en la barra.**

-**Cierto pero lo extraño de todo el asunto es que Juvia-chan aceptara ir con el**

-**¿Qué? ¿Estamos hablando de la misma Juvia que no piensa en nada más que en su Gray-sama? ¿Qué me llama a mí y a cualquier mujer que este cerca de él "rival de amor"? ¿Esa Juvia?** –pregunto impactada.

-**Sí, tú no sabías nada porque no apareciste por el gremio el día de ayer por tu resfriado pero Juvia-chan y yo hablamos de lo que pasaba con Gray. Me dijo que Gray nunca correspondería a sus sentimientos y que le daría una oportunidad a Lyon-san.**

-**No lo puedo creer.**

Pues hay que creerlo querida Lucy, pero ella no pudo pensar más cuando un Natsu volador cayó encima de ella ante la mirada picara de Mirajane, quien extrañamente sostenía una cámara fotográfica, pero eso es otra historia.

* * *

Ahora vayamos con nuestro mago exhibicionista que, con su usual semblante serio, caminaba por las calles de Magnolia.

"D_emonios y más demonios. ¡Ese estúpido Lyon con su estúpida propuesta de una estúpida cita! ¿Cómo pudo aceptarlo Juvia? ¿No decía amarme solo a mí? Y lo que es más importante ¿Por qué demonios me importa lo que esa acosadora haga? Debería estar feliz porque así ya no estará atrás de mi todo el tiempo con esas fantasías locas pero… el solo pensarlo… provoca un dolor en mi pecho y tenga deseos de asesinar a la persona que siquiera toque su mano… no, no, no. Olvida esas cosas Gray Fullbuster, tu no la quieres… ¿o sí?_".

Para su mala suerte, justo en aquellos momentos se encontró cara a cara con una feliz pareja de magos que era exactamente la que lo traía en su dilema.

-**¿Gray? ¿Qué haces aquí?** –pregunto Lyon.

-**¿Qué no es obvio idiota? Camino, las calles son justamente para eso** –contesto fríamente.

-**Gray-sama, por favor no le hable así a Lyon-sama** –intervino la peli azul.

Sin embargo, lo que Juvia no había tomado en cuenta es que defender a Lyon solo desencadenaría una explosión de celos por parte de Gray. ¿Qué le sucedía? Sentía su cuerpo arder de ira al verlos juntos. El que Juvia se haya arreglado para Lyon y no para él. Que su idiota hermano sujetara su mano como si fueran pareja… ¿lo serian? No, Juvia no podía traicionarlo de esa manera… ¿traicionarlo? ¿Qué estaba diciendo?

"_Idiota, se nota a leguas que tienes celos. Te mueres de celos que Juvia haya ido con Lyon. Que se tomen la mano. Que posiblemente la haya besado. ¿Quieres que siempre estén juntos?_" hablo su conciencia.

-**¿Por qué?** –susurro.

-**¿Qué?**

-**¿Por qué Juvia? ¿Por qué Lyon? ¿Qué es lo que tiene para que aceptes salir con él? ¿Qué paso con eso de que me querías a mí?**

El cielo se empezó a oscurecer y los magos de hielo sabían que era obra de la maga de agua. Juvia temblaba imperceptiblemente y el dolo volvía a su pecho ¿Cómo se atrevía a preguntarle eso sabiendo de sus sentimientos? ¿No sabía el dolor que le causaba su indiferencia, y lo difícil que había sido el siquiera decidir olvidarlo?

-**Gray-sama idiota** –susurro -**¿no sabe porque Juvia dejo de perseguirlo? Juvia se cansó de esperar, de ser despreciada, de ser dejada de lado –un rayo sonó violentamente en el cielo –Juvia se hartó Gray.**

Tomo de la mano a Lyon y se fue dejando a un Gray bastante sorprendido y sobretodo dolido.

-**La perdí… soy un idiota**

Dejo que las gotas de lluvia cayeran por su rostro y luego camino, camino y camino sin saber a dónde lo llevaban sus pies, solo quería escapar, quería olvidar el dolor.

* * *

Mientras tanto Juvia y Lyon por fin se habían detenido bajo el toldo de un negocio y miraron caer continuamente la lluvia sin decir una palabra que Juvia rompió con la voz rota.

-**Juvia lo siente Lyon-sama… no… no quer… no quería arruinar nuestra cita**

-**No se arruino Juvia-chan… al menos no por eso** –Juvia lo miro -**¿sabes? Te amo. Lo hice desde la primera vez que te vi** –Juvia se sonrojo peor no lo interrumpió –**me alegra tanto el que hayas aceptado salir conmigo pero… yo no soy el indicado para ti. Por más que quiera que me elijas, el idiota de mi hermano es quien tiene tu corazón… no intentes negarlo por favor** –agrego en cuanto vio que quería contestarle –**conozco a Gray y créeme cuando te digo que lo vi bastante dolido y también arrepentido cuando nos vio juntos…** -suspiro –**él te ama Juvia-chan**

-**Lyon-sama** –susurro la Loxar.

-**Ve con el Juvia-chan. Búscalo para que seas feliz, para que los dos sean felices** –la abrazo.

-**Juvia lo siente mucho Lyon-sama**

-**No lo sientas. Anda, búscalo y dile tus sentimientos. Pero dile también que si te lastima lo golpeare tan fuerte que necesitara un hospital**

-**Hai** –se sonrieron tiernamente –**gracias por todo**

Juvia salió corriendo por la dirección de dónde venían mientras agradecía al albino por sus consejos _"Ojala sea feliz Lyon-sama. Juvia sabe que encontrara el amor pronto… suerte"_. La maga corrió y corrió buscando a su Gray-sama desesperadamente. Esa sería la última oportunidad que se daría, era hora de darlo todo y demostrar que Juvia Loxar podía ser valiente cuando era necesario.

Siguió buscando durante varios minutos hasta que dio con el alquimista de hielo, quien tenía la mirada perdida en el lago del parque en el centro de Magnolia. Recuperando el aliento, sin que él se diera cuenta, se situó detrás de él y hablo con voz neutra.

-**¿seguiremos así?… ¿Gray?**

Gray se giró sorprendido pero no se acercó a ella, solo se limitó a mirarla y preguntar.

-**¿A qué te refieres?**

-**A esto. Que Gray se ponga celoso de Lyon-sama y que le preste atención a Juvia solo cuando viene**

**-Lamento causarte daño** –huyo de su mirada.

-**Juvia lo ama, Gray-sama** –el, la miro sorprendido.

-**¿Qué?**

-**te amo** –dijo, olvidando por unos segundos el hablar en tercera persona gracias a los nervios –**yo… quiero… quiero saber ¿Qué sientes por mí?**

Él lo medito seriamente y miro la Juvia y finalmente dejo caer su mirada grisácea sobre la azulada de ella.

-**Eres molesta, me acosas la mayor parte del tiempo, no sé lo que pasa por tu mente cuando le dices a Lucy rival de amor, me asustan tus fantasías… pero, me encanta cuando me celas, que tu cara se sonroja cada vez que me acerco a ti, amo cuando sonríes a pesar de que muchas veces estés triste, me causa ternura el que hables es tercera persona, me parece increíble cómo es que tus sentimientos controlan el clima… más que nada** –suspiro –**me alegra seas la chica que a derretido mi corazón de hielo, y si no es muy tarde, déjame decirte que yo también te amo Juvia.**

Gray la tomo en sus brazos y fue cuando Juvia se dio cuenta que él se había acercado mientras le hablaba. Un rubor cubrió sus mejillas al tener frente a frente a su amado, el sentir sus brazos rodeándola y acercándola a ese cuerpo de muerte y el que sus ojos grises seguían puestos sobre su persona, no la ayudaba mucho tampoco.

-**¿Seguro?** –no pudo evitar preguntar.

-**Como jamás en la vida lo he estado mi hermosa Juvia**

Una sonrisa sincera cruzo ambos rostros mientras se acercaban a sus labios ¿sería este el momento?

No hubo ya oportunidad de dudas en cuanto sus labios se conocieron por primera vez, descubriendo maravillosas sensaciones, realizando la función más hermosa de los labios. Sus corazones latían con frenesí y el sonrojo persistía en sus mejillas pero lo único que los hizo separarse, además de ese cruel oxigeno necesario para vivir, fue cuando escucharon un "aww" colectivo.

Miraron alrededor notando 2 cosas: la primera era que ya no llovía y lo segundo era que el gremio completo los observaba con una sonrisa, causando que los dos magos se sonrojaran casi como el cabello de Erza.

-**Ya era hora princesa de hielo**

-**¿Qué dijiste cabello de chicle?**

-**¡Cállense ya mocosos!** –Grito el maestro –**no es momento de peleas, sino de hacer una fiesta por la nueva pareja del gremio**

-**¡Aye!** –gritaron todos

Gray y Juvia se tomaron de las manos y sonrieron. Nada arruinaría el momento.

Piensen de nuevo… solo que eso será después.

Fin.

* * *

**oooooo que cursi soy hahahaha**

**es un nuevo proyecto en donde hare 3 capitulos para cada pareja y seran asi:**

**-Gruvia (Gray y Juvia)**

**-Nalu (Natsu y Lucy)**

**-Jerza (Jellal y Erza)**

**-Gale (Gajeel y Levy)**

**-Lami (Laxus y Mira)**

**bueno por ahora esas son todas pero si quieren que ponga otra pareja diganmelo ademas de que pueden votar por el orden de las parejas :)**

**dejen sus sexys reviews a una pobre escritora (acepto tomatazos, criticas, buenos deseos, ect.) XD**

**Ja ne! **


	2. Chapter 2: Ella es mia, no tuya Gruvia

**Hola hola! hay muchas gracias por sus reviews, creo que llorare de felicidad bubuu okya**

**bueno ahora si aqui va el capitulo... **

**Fairy Tail no le pertenece a Tsukita-Amuto-sc sino a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

_Capítulo 2: "Ella es mía, no tuya"_

En el reino de Fiore, más bien, en la ciudad de Magnolia, lugar lleno de magia y leyendas, ahí, se encuentra el gremio más poderoso, con las mejores leyendas y que seguramente seguirán creando… ese es Fairy Tail.

**-Hola de nuevo** –saludo Lucy chibi -**¿listos para otro capítulo?**

**-Lucy tengo una duda** –apareció Natsu chibi –**bueno, más bien son 2**

-**¿De qué se trata Natsu?**

**-Si es un fic Gruvia ¿Por qué la presentamos nosotros? Y ¿Dónde está Happy?**

**-Lo primero es porque ellos presentaran luego nuestro fic** –sonrió –**sobre lo otro… mmm, no sé, seguramente sigue a Charle**

-**No entiendo la decisión de Tsuki para ponernos de segundo lugar ¡Soy mucho mejor que el flamita!**

**-Calma Natsu, pronto nos tocara**

**-Natsu** –voló hacia el chibi Happy.

**-Happy ¿Dónde estabas?** –lo abrazo.

-**Lucy me encerró después del último capítulo** –lloro dramáticamente el exceed. –**Ella es…** -lo interrumpió.

-**Bueno empecemos con el capítulo** –sonrió Lucy.

La fiesta del gremio seguía celebrándose a pesar de que faltara poco para el amanecer. Adentro había mesas volando al igual que las sillas y algunos magos (Max).

Si, era una fiesta al puro estilo de Fairy Tail.

Horas después, d fueron cayendo, ya sea por sueño o por estar borrachos, pero eso era completamente normal.

Juvia despertó horas después quitándose con cuidado a Lucy y a Wendy de encima. La cabeza le dolía a horrores y ella juraba y perjuraba que nunca más volvería a competir con Cana a beber, si bien había resistido valientemente cayo después de la décima copa.

Vio a su alrededor tratando de identificar los cuerpos tirados, por ahí vio a su amado Gray debajo de Natsu, que a su vez estaba debajo de Gajeel, estos dos debajo de Sting y Rogue, que hace poco se habían unido al gremio, y Erza arriba de ellos. Mirajane estaba acostada en la barra con una jarra vacía en su mano derecha, a su lado estaba Laxus rodeado por Fried y Bixlow. Cana abrazaba su barril mientras Levy se recargaba en este. Jet y Droy estaban abrazados en una mesa, Max y Warren estaban colgados en el balcón del segundo piso y el maestro Makarov dormía encima de Gildarts, quien abrazaba a su hija y ponía ambos pies sobre los rostros de Macao y Wakaba. Y por último estaba Elfman que abrazaba a Lissana y a Evergreen, a sus pies descansaban los 3 exceed.

Juvia rio levemente despertando a Lucy.

-**Demonios que fiesta la de anoche… ¡Ay mi cabeza!** –murmuro sujetándosela.

-**Lo siento Lucy-san ¿te desperté?**

-**No, no te preocupes** –se sentó al lado -**¿fue muy divertido no?**

-**Si** –rio levemente –**aunque ya olvide la mayoría.**

**-Entonces ya somos dos.**

Rieron largamente, sintiendo que su amistad por fin estaba dando frutos, además de los celos.

**-Entonces ¿ya no me consideras tu rival de amor?** –pregunto Lucy.

Juvia se sonrojo y miro a la nada antes de contestar.

-**Juvia nunca pensó así de Lucy-san** –sonrió **–tal vez en un principio pero desde aquella vez que peleamos contra ese metalero loco y eso del Daimatou Enbu no lo volví a pensar. Juvia quiere a Lucy-san como su mejor amiga, la primera que trato a Juvia diferente.**

La Heartphilia la miro con ojos llorosos y la abrazo fuertemente dejando caer cascadas de lágrimas.

-**Juvia, también eres mi mejor amiga**

La Loxar le correspondió el abrazo pero alguien las interrumpió al abrir la puerta del gremio.

**-Buenas tardes Srtas.** –saludo el hombre

Ambas suspiraron con pesadez viendo a aquel mago, pues sabían que solo les traería problemas.

_"¡Lo matare! ¡Primero lo congelare, lo partiré en pedacitos y los lanzare a algún volcán cercano! ¡Finalmente hare un clon exacto de el para volverlo a matar!"._ Pensó el Fullbuster viendo a un mago peli azul revoloteando cerca de su novia.

**-¡no lo soporto!** –empuño sus manos.

**-Cálmate paleta de hielo celosa** –murmuro Natsu a su lado.

**-Mira quien lo dice. Tú estarías igual si el ex novio de Lucy la estuviera acosando y yo te amarrara ¡a una columna!**

Gray no podía pensar en una situación peor que la que estaba viviendo en esos momentos. Lo primero que vio al despertar, con una horrible resaca por cierto, fue el trasero de su amigo/rival y luego a Bora… besando la mano de Juvia.

Inmediatamente empujo a los cuatro Dragón Slayer y a Erza, y ataco al idiota que se atrevió a tocar a su novia. Pero todo paso demasiado rápido. Antes de que pudiera pensar mejor, estaba siendo amenazado por Erza con 100 espadas, Natsu estaba en frente de Bora, protegiéndolo, y Juvia lo detenía abrazándolo.

Finalmente, entre los Dragón Slayer lo detuvieron y lo encadenaron con el fin de que no causara problemas.

**-¿Y tú de que rayos estás hablando?** –pregunto sonrojado el peli rosado.

**-Hazte el que no sabes idiota ¡Ahora suéltame para poder asesinar a ese maldito que pretende a Juvia!** –grito.

**-Hielito, si no te detengo yo, te matara Erza. Bora está protegido por el Consejo de Magia y si le tocas aunque sea un cabello nos ira mal**

**-¿Por qué tienes que usar tu cerebro justo ahora?**

Natsu bufo molesto, porque también le molestaba la presencia de Bora y se cruzó de brazos al lado de su amigo/rival quien seguía haciendo planes de asesinato.

Mientras que con los demás, seguían platicando, aunque bastante incomodos.

**-y Bora-san ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?** –pregunto Juvia.

Nunca se imaginó que volvería a ver a aquel que una vez le rompió el corazón porque traía la lluvia. Ahora la miraba de una forma no muy buena que la incomodaba en sobre manera y que la hacía desear ponerse varias copas de ropa encima.

-**Bueno, hice un trato con el Consejo para darles información sobre la venta de esclavos y por eso me dieron protección en lo que termina el juicio.** –sonrió.

-**si… Erza-san ¿era necesario atar a Gray-sama?**

-**Estoy segura que es lo mejor** –dijo orgullosa –**Lo soltaremos cuando sea segu… digo, después.**

Juvia asintió.

**-Juvia-chan, hace tiempo que no te veía. Permíteme decirte que te has puesto más hermosa que antes**

Un gruñido se escuchó a lo lejos junto a unos cuantos insultos.

**-G-Gracias Bora-san** –dijo nerviosa.

-**Ahora más que nunca me arrepiento de haberte dejado** –agrego seductor.

_"Gray lo asesinara_" –pensó Lucy.

**-De hecho, todas las magas de Fairy Tail sí que son hermosas. Querida Lucy, espero que no haya rencores por el pasado** –sonrió y beso la mano de la rubia.

Un tic nervioso apareció en el rostro de Natsu que luchaba por no quemar a Bora hasta dejarlo como una tostada. Si no se controlaba terminaría igual que Gray.

-**Sí, claro. Gracias.**

-**Bueno, ya vine y salude. Me retiro que tengo mucho que hacer**

Bora se acercó a Juvia, quien tenía solo de besar su mejilla, mas nadie imagino cuales eran las verdaderas intenciones de Bora.

En un movimiento rápido tomo a la maga de agua por la cintura y aprisiono sus labios.

Todo el gremio quedo en silencio y casi sin poder respirar. Ni siquiera Erza pudo hacer nada de la impresión, mucho menos Juvia fue capaz de separarse. Los segundos pasaron hasta que a sus oídos llego la voz del mago de hielo.

**-¡Maldito!** –Grito -**¡Ahora si te mato!**

Gray empuño sus manos liberando su magia que congelo las cadenas en el acto y las rompió fácilmente. Su cabello ensombrecía sus ojos mientras con sus manos creaba el hielo con el que aplastaría a ese bastardo.

**-Gray-sama ¡espere!** –grito Juvia una vez se vio liberada de las garras del mago peli azul. **–no lo haga**

**-tengo que matarlo** –respondió furioso.

**-No puede hacerlo, el Consejo atacaría al gremio.**

Gray se detuvo a regañadientes y abrazo con fuerza a Juvia

**-Bueno Fairy Tail, tengo que irme. Nos veremos en otra ocasión** –rio Bora.

Todos lo fulminaron con la mirada deseando que tuviera la protección del Consejo para poder darle su merecido, es decir, molerlo a golpes.

Antes de que Bora saliera del gremio llego un mensaje para Makarov.

**-¿Qué dice abuelo?**

El maestro empezó a leer.

-_"Maestro Makarov de Fairy Tail:_

_Le informamos que el ex convicto Bora, que ayudo en el caso del secuestro y la venta de esclavas, ya no cuenta con nuestra protección dado que el juicio ha terminado satisfactoriamente._

_El motivo del informe es para agradecer a los integrantes de su gremio, Salamander Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartphilia y Happy el exceed por su captura._

_Sin más por ahora reiteramos nuestro agradecimiento y también nuestros deseos de que dejen de destruir cosas. Consejo de Magia"_

El gremio entero sonrió maléficamente hacia Bora que trago seco, para su mala suerte no se salvó de nadie, con decir que el maestro, Laxus y los rainjishu, ademas de Sting y Rogue que participaron alegremente, pero finalmente fue Gray el que lo saco volando del gremio. Bora aprendió una valiosa lección, nunca volver a tocar a Juvia Loxar o te atacara el celoso de Gray Fullbuster.

Fin

* * *

**hahahha ok hahahaha bueno ya estoy medio loca, creo que todos se dan cuenta XD**

**espero les haya gustado :)**

**ahora la seccion de contestar los reviews:**

**Tsukiko: **Gracias por el review, la verdad es que Gray siempre ha sido un maldito tsundere pero aun asi lo amo :) que bueno que te gusto y ojala te guste este.

**AnikaSukino 5d: **Gracias :) ojala te guste todo el fic hehehe

**Taishita S.T. **Luego vendran los de Nalu y Gale espero que tambien leas los que vienen :)

**Neko Heartgneel: **hahaha gracias por el review, creo que bueno... no se como quedo este pero espero que te guste :)

**xSChan: **sip, Gray celoso no se, creo que seria mas gracioso pero era hora de que Juvia le dijera sus verdades pero este quedo un poquito mas gracioso... creo hahaha gracias por el review y ojala te guste el capitulo.

**Darkrius13: **Gracias, sinceramente, esta historia lleva mucho en mi cuaderno y bueno, me anime a subirlo :) gracias por el review y ps es una sorpresa lo del Nalu muhahahaha soy muy mala hahahaha espero que sigas leyendo :)

**Sore-chan: **hahaha si ojala Mashiro-sempai nos escuche y ponga un poquitito mas de romance en el manga hahaha ya le hace falta pero por lo demas pues haber si en el siguiente toca Nalu hahaha. nos seguimos viendo :)

**rita uchiha namikaze:** Gracias :) espero que te siga gustado y claro, tu tambien cuidate y nos hablamos luego :)

**y bueno creo que esos fueron todos ufff gracias a todas las que comentaron mi primer fic fairy tail**

**y ps una pregunta: quieren que haya lemon/lime en los fics o que sigan siendo de pura cosa tierna como yo? hahahaha okno pero la pregunta si XD**

**nos vemos y dejen un lindo review o les mando a Elmo**

**Elmo sabe donde vives :P**

**Ja ne!**


	3. Chapter 3: Amistad Celosa Gruvia

**_Holis :P que tal gente de otro planeta... okno pero aqui esta el ultimo cap de la parte Gruvia_**

**_sin mas los dejo con el cap :)_**

**_Fairy Tail no le pertenece a Tsukita-Amuto sino a Hiro Mashima _**

* * *

_Capítulo 3: "Amistad Celosa"_

En el reino de Fiore, más bien, en la ciudad de Magnolia, lugar lleno de magia y leyendas, ahí, se encuentra el gremio más poderoso, con las mejores leyendas y que seguramente seguirán creando… ese es Fairy Tail.

**-Hola chicos** –salió chibi Lucy –**bueno como saben este es el último capítulo del Gruvia** –sonrió

**-¡Al fin!** –Grito chibi Natsu **–ahora verán que lo hare mejor que ese hielito**

**-Natsu, mejor deja de pelear por eso, el siguiente será de nosotros y no quiero que Tsuki nos saque por tus idioteces** –lo regaño.

**-Vamos Luce** –hizo un puchero –**No creo que esa loca nos haga algo**

-**Luego no te enojes porque te pone a hacer cosas que no querías en el fic**

Natsu la miro asustado

**-¡Olvide eso!**

**-¿Cómo se te pudo olvidar que ella escribe todas y cada una de las cosas que harás?**

**-No lo sé pero mejor busco algo para compensarla** –se giró -**¡Vamos Happy!**

**-¡Aye sir!**

Lucy los miro alejarse

**-Bueno, mejor sigamos con el capítulo…**

En el gremio más fuerte de Fiore, mejor conocido como Fairy Tail había lo de siempre. Peleas, magia y… ¿celos? Parece que sí, mejor veamos más de cerca.

Gray Fullbuster, quien estaba sentado en la barra del gremio, no dejaba de murmurar cosas inteligibles con un aura oscura a su alrededor ¿el motivo? ¿Qué tal si observamos a la pareja sentada a unas mesas más alejadas? Si, Gray no dejaba de ver en esa dirección por una simple razón, y era que su amada novia desde hace unos 5 meses, Juvia Loxar mantenía una agradable platica con el Dragon Slayer de Hierro Gajeel Reedfox.

Claro que no pasaba nada entre ellos pero para molestia del Fullbuster, Juvia pasaba casi todo el tiempo en compañía del pelinegro con piercings y a él lo ignoraba como una cosa cualquiera.

**-Ara, ara Gray ¿Por qué ese humor?** –sonrió, como siempre, Mirajane.

**-Nada Mira-chan** –desvió su mirada hacia la albina.

**-¿Seguro?** –Rio –**debes confiar más en Juvia-chan**

El la miro sorprendido y sonrojado al ver que era tan fácil de leer.

**-¿Cómo…?**

**¿Lo sé?** –Gray asintió –**No dejas de mirar a Juvia y llevas horas matando a Gajeel con la mirada.**

El pelinegro suspiro.

**-¿Soy muy estúpido?**

**-Claro que no Gray. ¡Creo que es muy lindo que un novio se preocupe por su amada novia y la respete dándole el lugar que le corresponde!**

El mago de hielo la miro con una gotita resbalando de su frente pues Mira ya no sonreía tiernamente sino que ahora lo hacía molesta y además estaba esa enorme aura oscura que la rodeaba.

**-¿Estas bien Mira-chan?**

**-Claro Gray ¿Por qué lo preguntas?** -¡Genial! Ahora tenía un tic. Pero ¡Maldita sea! Él era un hombre no una chica para que le contara sus problemas y él le aconsejara. No señor.

**-Tranquila Mira-chan, sea lo que sea que te moleste lo resolverás… pero no pierdas esa sonrisa tan linda que tienes** –sonrió.

¡Demonios! Sí que estar con Juvia lo había hecho más cursi y lo peor es que ahora que Natsu se fue a una misión con Lucy no podía desahogarse con él.

-**Gracias Gray** –respondió sonrojada.

Tan ensimismados estaban que no se dieron cuenta que 3 pares de ojos los observaban. 2 bastante molestos y la tercera maravillado puesto que ya tenía una grandiosa noticia para la revista. Si, la última persona era nada más y nada menos que Johnny que había venido para otra entrevista a Fairy Tail.

**-¡Cool! Nueva pareja en Fairy Tail, nuestra hermosa Mirajane Strauss y el mago de Hielo Gray Fullbuster ¡Cool! pero… ¿Gray que paso con Juvia? Dinos** –tomo su fiel lapicera y su libreta en espera de la respuesta.

**-¿Qué?**

**-¡Cool!**

Los flashes iban y venían alrededor de ellos pero Gray pudo divisar una cabellera azulada desaparecer por la puerta del gremio.

**-¡Juvia!** –grito pero ella lo ignoro -**¡Demonios!**

Como pudo se escapó de la sesión de fotos obligada pero antes pudo notar a un Laxus bastante molesto y adivinaría que con ganas de matar al fotógrafo entrometido… tranquilos… eso después llegara.

Gray busco por todos lados a su amada novia pero no era muy fácil por la torrencial lluvia que empezó a caer en Magnolia. Aun así no se rindió. Fue a todos los lugares que frecuentaba la maga de agua pero no la encontró en ninguno.

Finalmente, cansado y derrotado, fue a Fairy Hills. Trago en seco antes de entrar al edificio, que para su suerte estaba vacío, y un escalofrió le recorrió toda su columna cuando recordó a su amiga pelirroja pues cuando se enterara de su hazaña suicida seguramente lo castigaría con "ESO". Era completamente prohibido entrar a ese lugar considerado el sagrado mundo de las chicas, pero Juvia, su hermosa Juvia valía la pena ese intento de suicidio.

Con cuidado entro y camino intentando no tocar nada que pudiera revelar su presencia. Los pasillos eran malditamente largos y parecía que nunca encontraría la habitación de Juvia.

-**¡Maldito!** –escucho y se giró con las manos levantadas, temeroso de que alguien lo hubiera encontrado pero no había nadie -**¿Cómo se atrevió Gray-sama?** –Siguió la voz que no dejaba de insultarlo -**¡Traidor! ¿Bonita sonrisa? Juvia debería lisiarlo por eso**

Gray llego hasta una puerta color azul cielo, donde ya sabía que se encontraba Juvia.

**-¡Ahh! Juvia esta frustrada** –grito

El mago de hielo sonrió levemente y sin preguntas entro a la habitación. Juvia lo miro con una revolución de sentimientos, sorpresa, susto, felicidad y enojo.

**-¿Gray-sama? ¿Qué hace en la habitación de Juvia**?

**-Vine a hablar contigo** –se sentó en el piso ya que ella estaba en la cama –**te molestaste.**

Era más una afirmación que una pregunta pero aun así Juvia asintió.

**-¿Y que esperaba?**

**-Es tu culpa** –dijo.

**-¿Cómo que culpa de Juvia?** –Exploto –**No era a Juvia la que halagaba a otra persona y tampoco era a la que estaban haciendo una sesión de fotos con… -** Gray la interrumpió.

La acorralo en la cama, sujetando sus muñecas arriba de su cabeza y reteniendo su cuerpo con el peso del suyo, así la miro directamente a los ojos.

**-Si es tu culpa** –susurro –**Me has ignorado con Gajeel varias semanas y no sabes cómo me molesta eso Juvia. Seguramente ya te diste cuenta. Soy celoso, muy posesivo. No me gusta que toquen lo que me pertenece. No sabes todas las veces que quise matar a aquellos que te miraron más de lo necesario, que te desearon, que se atrevieron a tocarte** –se acercó a su oído –**pero ahora quiero que me digas que es lo que pasa para que estés tanto tiempo con el estúpido hierro de Gajeel.**

**-Juvia no puede decirle** –cerró los ojos.

**-Entonces te obligare a decírmelo** –susurro de nuevo, pero ahora su voz estaba más ronca.

Gray tomo los labios de la peli azul con ferocidad y deseo. Saqueando su húmeda cavidad con la lengua hasta que sus pulmones suplicaron por oxígeno.

Ambos se miraron jadeantes y sonrojados.

**-¿Vas… a… decírmelo?**

**-Juvia… l…lo siente… Gray-sama**

Él sonrió superior.

**-Parece que deberé hacerlo mejor**

Volvió a besarla apasionadamente a la vez que ella correspondía con la misma pasión. Gray solo quería sentirla completamente y Juvia quería demostrarle que ella era suya completamente. Esta vez las manos masculinas viajaron por el cuerpo de Juvia, arrancando suspiros entrecortados a la maga. Gray acaricio con descaro la cintura, el vientre y los costados del pecho de su amada, mientras que ambos sentían que estaban en el mismo paraíso.

**-¿Y ahora?** –pregunto con la boca pegada al oído

**-No** –jadeo.

El reto se había extinguido y ahora solo quedaba la necesidad de satisfacer su deseo, clamar el calor que agolpaban sus cuerpos. El mago de huelo acaricio la mejilla de Juvia y la miro a los ojos azules que ahora parecían turbios por la excitación y si no se equivocaba los suyos estarían igual.

**-Juvia…**

**-Gray-sama… ame a Juvia… por favor**

Eso fue demasiado para su propio autocontrol que de por sí ya estaba a los limite, por lo que decidió dejarse llevar por aquellas vorágines que secuestraban a su conciencia.

Con un ronco gemido volvió a los exquisitos labios rosados que tenían el más dulce veneno en ellos. Sus manos se perdieron en la piel de porcelana y cuando menos se dio cuenta ya estaba sin camisa, no sabía si gracias a él o a la hermosa chica que se retorcía debajo de él. No se detuvo a pensar cuando las manos de la maga de agua recorrieron su torso mientras sus ojos se perdían en la perfección de aquel cuerpo.

Se miraron de nuevo a los ojos como si buscaran en ellos la confirmación de su pareja y cuando la encontraron volvieron a lo suyo.

Esa noche, en aquella habitación 2 magos se amaron con locura y amor. No dejaron de repetir palabras cargadas de promesas y sentimientos.

A Gray no le importaba ya que Erza lo encontrara y lo matara por romper sus preciosas reglas, tampoco que Juvia lo haya ignorado por días, porque ahora ella era suya y si era necesario se lo volvería a demostrar… además, Juvia no tuvo otra opción y le conto el pequeño secreto de su amigo Gazille que saco una que otra broma de su novio pero también su apoyo.

Por otro lado, Juvia sonreía con felicidad pues a pesar de que su novio era celoso y posesivo ella lo amaba; gracias a su amistad con Gajeel tenía el mejor día de su vida, un nuevo comienzo y por si no fuera de más sorprendente también estaba el nuevo anillo en su mano que claramente lo confirmaba.

Si, ellos tenía que agradecer esa amistad que causo celos, Gajeel, quien esos momentos estaba… oh bueno… eso mi amado lector, será después.

* * *

**oooooo que sepsi capitulo XD**

**chicos quisiera pedir un favorzote! bueno me faltan algunas ideas para el Nalu y como quiero hacer algo que les guste no se si podrian mandarme unas ideas por un PM plisss **

**PD. 1. por otro lado gracias por los reviews :) me alegran el dia :)**

**PD. 2. pasen por mi otro fic "Don't Leave Me" que apenas estoy subiendo **

**PD. 3. nos vemos hahahaha **

**Ja ne!**


End file.
